Enhanced CoveOps Class
by cleopatra82
Summary: What would happen if yet again Blackthorne Boys return to Gallagher Academy? What would happen if Cammie and her friends get put into an enhanced coveops class with...Zack, his friends and the new kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, please forgive me if it's not very good….this is my very first fan fic!! I hope you love it as much as I love your stories!!! I'll try to update soon but it might take me a while because my chapters seem to get really long :D :D **

Finally, I'm home after a long summer in Nebraska. My name is Cammie Morgan and I go to a school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Most people think that it's just a private boarding school for snobby rich girls. Well, it's not. Gallagher is actually a school for girl spies. My mother, Rachel Morgan, is a graduate and is now the headmistress.

Last semester, Blackthorne, the boy version of our school, spent a semester here. That's when I met Zack. On his last day, right before he left, Zack kissed me. All summer long I've been thinking of him and how much I miss him. Just my luck, I'll probably never see him again…ever.

My best friends Bex, Liz, and Macey still haven't arrived to Gallagher Academy yet, they're probably still out touring the world. They won't be back for another week, which gives me plenty of time to explore the school more. Since I spend a lot more time here than any other girl, I know all about the secret passageways. Every year before everyone gets here, I go check up on all of my favourite passageways. That's what I was doing now.

As I went through the hole in the wall behind the tapestry in the front entrance, I heard people talking. That's when I remembered the passageway I found two years ago, the one that connects to my mom's office. I went to go check it out. Through the crack in the wall, I could see my mom talking to my hot coveops teacher, Mr. Solomon. The only words that I could catch were "Blackthorne" and "mission". I tried to hear more but the sound of a helicopter was too loud. I ran out of the passageway and out the front doors.

"BEX!!!!!" I cried. "You're home!!!!"

Bex ran from the helicopter and gave a huge hug. Rebecca Baxter is her full name. She's British and has a very kick ass attitude…kinda fits in with the whole spy thing. Me? I just blend, that's why I'm nicknamed the chameleon; I'm one of the best pavement artists in the world.

"You want to let me in that hug??" A small girl stood beside us.

"Liz!!!! You're here!" Bex screamed, her British accent thicker than normal.

Liz is another one of my roommates. Her real name is Elizabeth Sutton, but we don't call her that. She's really smart, like she can crack the codes of the CIA database in two minutes tops kind of smart. We had a huge group hug and then pulled apart. I looked at two of my best friends and realized something or someone was missing.

"Where's Macey?" I asked.

"I'm right here" Macey said while getting out of a red convertible corvette. She looked absolutely gorgeous, like normal. Macey is the senator's daughter and she didn't really like her parents. She hated summer vacation and it was clear that she was happy to be back. Macey started school late but had managed to catch up to us during the summer. She was now in our Covert Operations class.

"Wait!!" I exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here so early? You aren't supposed to be here for another week!!"

"Your mom called my parents" Bex said. "She said that I needed to here be a week early. I was hoping you knew why." She looked at me, asked with her eyes. Being the headmistress's daughter, I sometimes know things before other people. Not this time.

"Can we go discuss this in our room? I have too much luggage" Macey complained.

We all laughed and agreed. When we got to our room, we talked while I watched everyone else unpack.

"So have you seen Zack Cammie?" Bex asked. All of them looked at me with curious faces.

"No. I haven't even talked to him." I replied sadly. "Have you seen Grant?"

Grant Newton is his full name. He went to Blackthorne along with Zack and Jonas, who is Liz's boyfriend. Grant had fallen hard for Bex and I suspected that she had fallen for him too.

Bex looked at me. "I'm in the same situation as you."

"Ditto," said Liz.

We all looked at Macey. Macey hadn't met any boys from Blackthorne because she had been a year behind us.

Liz spoke what was on everyone's mind. "Did you meet anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually, I did!!" Macey replied. Macey was clearly excited, which was not like Macey at all.

"Well, who is he? How did you meet him? Where's he from? What's he like?" I asked extremely curious.

"Well...His name is Jonathan Fox and he lives in D.C" Macey explained. "I met him at my resort in Italy and from the impression I got from him, he's really nice. He's sweet too. He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and very toned muscles."

"Oooo!" Bex exclaimed. "He sounds SO amazing!"

"That's great Macey." Liz said. "I'm happy for you."

"Me too." I said. I was a little preoccupied though, why were they here so early? What were my mom and Mr. Solomon talking about in my mom's office? Bex, being the friend that she is, noticed and completely understood what I was thinking about.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too…" she said. "Liz, Macey, were you called in as well?"

"Yes, I was...my parents didn't say anything about it though." Liz said, obviously trying to figure out why.

"Your mom called my cell phone, it was kind of awkward" Macey smiled. What was up with her? She hasn't said one single sarcastic comment.

Then I thought of something, what I overheard my mom and Mr. Solomon saying must have something to do with my friends coming back early. I told them what I overheard. Bex looked at me.

"Cammie, are you sure that's what you heard? Or are you just missing Zack?" she asked quietly.

"Bex!" I cried "When have I ever overheard something wrong??" I had a point and she got it. Then she smiled and shouted "I'm gonna see Grant!!!!"

I looked at Liz. It looked as if she was excited that she was going to get to see Jonas. All of them looked at me, obviously wanting an answer to a question they didn't ask. Was I excited to see Zack? To be quite honest, I really didn't know. I wasn't even sure if he liked me, I mean he hadn't contacted me all summer and I knew that he could if he really wanted to. What kind of a guy kisses a girl and then doesn't talk to her for the next 2 months. Fortunately, I didn't have to answer that non-asked question because right then, someone knocked on the door.

"I would like to see all of you in my office in 2 minutes please." It was my mom.

We all looked at each other in anticipation; she was going to explain why my friends were here so early.

We entered my mom's office exactly 1 minute and 58 seconds later.

"Good job girls, you're early" A voice said from the corner. It was my CoveOps teacher, Mr. Solomon.

"I'm sure you girls want to know why you're been called to school early." My mom said from behind her desk. "You have all been chosen for an advanced track of Covert Operations."

Bex grinned, Macey smiled a smile that said "I'm going to own this" and Liz's mouth dropped to the floor. I, of course, did what I was supposed to and kept a poker face.

Liz was freaking out; she wasn't in CoveOps, she was on the research track.

"Don't worry, Ms. Sutton, you don't have to be in this. We didn't think you would want to but there are special details you might be interested in." My mom explained.

"Cammie, Bex, and Macey you will be the operatives. Liz, you work behind the scenes giving them advanced information that they will need. Your first mission is tomorrow night and it starts at 11 PM. You will be going to Blackthorne Institute for Boys and…" I'm sorry but WHAT!? I looked at Bex, she was looking at me. I wasn't sure that I was ready for this and she knew it. My mom kept talking.

"You will have to enter, un-noticed of course, and capture 4 boys. They will be sleeping in room 404. You take them, and bring them to the roof where the helicopter will be waiting. Then you will bring them back to Gallagher Academy. If anyone notices that you have taken them before you leave, you fail." With that my mom looked at me and smiled "Good luck"

I left the room in a daze. Macey, Bex and Liz came up beside me.

Liz whispered "It's O.K Cammie; you probably aren't going to see him." Yeah right! There was no way that we weren't going to see him and Liz knew that.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Let's just get ready for this mission." I said with a firm voice. Well, what I thought was a firm voice.

The next night at exactly 11 PM we were ready. Liz had finally hacked into Blackthorne's database and gotten a full map of the school. She found where room 404 was and had even managed to get a thermal reading. We discovered that Blackthorne was in D.C so we would be there in approximately 3 hours, 21 minutes and 13 seconds. That's guessing that we were going by helicopter. Liz had also found that we could go though the ventilation system, my favourite way, to get to their room. We just had to get through the electrically charged roof first. No problem! Dr. Fibbs had come up with special tongs that shock the wires with enough electricity so that the one part we were on would be out for 1 minute. Just enough time for us to get through. The ammount of electricity that the tongs give out makes it look like a bird has gotten stuck in the vents. Something that occurred somewhat often, according to Liz. Macey, Bex and I all were armed with plenty of Napotine patches even though we should only need a total of four. We had the tongs, and that was all we needed. As soon we had on our clothes, picked out by none other than Macey, we were on our way.

We got into the helicopter, and waited for the blindfolds.

"There's no need this time girls, you know exactly where you are going." Mr. Solomon said. It was true. I even had the longitude and latitude degrees memorized.

We strapped in and waited for the long ride to start. Bex fell asleep and Macey was reading a magazine. I just looked out the window. When we got there, I shook Bex awake and jumped out of the helicopter door onto Blackthorne's roof. Macey and Bex followed soon after and the helicopter disappeared.

"All right," Macey whispered. "Let's go kick some spy boy butt!!"

Bex and I grinned in agreement and we went to go find the vent. That wasn't hard, we had memorized where that was too.

I took the grate off the top and looked down, a blast of heat came up in my face. We were lucky that Macey talked us into wearing short short-shorts and tank tops, all black of course. Macey took out a flashlight and shined it down the vent. It wasn't an ordinary flashlight; it showed us where the beams of electricity were. I looked at Bex and Macey.

"I'm going first" I whispered.

Bex smiled and took out the tongs. She stuck them to the side of the vent. Immediately they shot out electricity and with the help of Macey's flashlight, we could tell that the electricity was gone. The timer had started.

I jumped in and it immediately felt like I was in the Sahara Desert. I liked it. Bex jumped right after me and Macey followed her. As soon as Macey landed, the electricity field came back on.

"Come on!" I whisper-yelled.

I went forward into the pitch black darkness. It didn't matter much though; I knew where I was going. I took the first right turn and stopped. I could swear I could hear something. Macey and Bex heard it too. It sounded like snoring. We grinned at each other and kept going. Obviously boys here like their sleep.

We kept going and didn't hear anything. Two left turns and one more right and we were right above the vent into room 404. I nodded to them and we turned on our comms units.

I was the first into the room. Thanks to our night-vision sunglasses, we could see perfectly. Bex signalled for me to take the boy on the right and Macey to take the boy on the left. Bex took the two at the other end of the room. I turned to the bed that the boy was sleeping in and all of the sudden it felt like I couldn't breathe.

The boy was Zack. He looked like an angel sleeping peacefully, his brown hair perfect even though he was sleeping. I heard Bex and Macey turn around. I looked at them. Bex was grinning like a mad women, obviously she had Grant. Macey looked like she was in heaven, I didn't understand why.

**Zack POV**

I don't know why but I suddenly woke up. I had been having a good dream about Cammie. I look up and there she is, staring me right in the face. I must be dreaming. I shook my head to try to get myself awake. I heard other people in the room. We must be getting attacked! I saw the Cammie-look-alike hesitate to put something on my arm and I immediately reacted. I stood up, turned her around and had her in a neck brace. I was just about to ask her who the hell she was when she grabbed my hand and flipped me over her head. I landed with a thud on the ground, and groaned; that hurt, this girl was stronger than I thought. I was just getting up when she put something on my arm. All I could think about was the girl while everything went black.

**Cammie POV**

We had just gotten back from our mission, at 5 AM to be precise, and I was ready to go to bed. I don't know why they had made us go get those boys; I suspected it was a test to see if we could deal with attacking people we had been emotionally involved with. The boys had been taken off of the helicopter and been put into a room with no door. I don't really know what they were going to do with them. We had gotten them tied together and into the helicopter without difficulty. I had wanted to fall asleep on the way home but I couldn't. All I could think about was Zack.

We went to our room and I collapsed on the bed. Liz had heard/ seen everything and was really excited; the other boy that Bex had gotten was Jonas. Macey was lying on her bed in a dream-like state, it was really weird.

"Are you all right Macey?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly wonderful! That boy that I had to capture was JONATHAN! I can't believe he's a spy this makes things so much easier." Macey exclaimed. I knew that she was referring to the fact that relationships with boys who weren't spies weren't easy or possible. Trust me, I know from experience. Macey must really like this guy, she still hasn't been sarcastic.

"The more important question is, are _you_ all right?" Macey asked me. Bex and Liz nodded in agreement.

"To be quite honest, I don't really know. I don't even think that Zach likes me anymore and I don't know if I like him. I don't really want to talk about it right now, I'm too tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." I got into pyjamas and went to bed.

I woke up earlier than my friends and I was absolutely starving. Everyone else had arrived the night before and were probably already down there. I decided to put on my uniform and go down to the dining hall to get some breakfast. I walked down the hall a little and went into my favourite passageway, the one that leads the front hall.

I was just about there when I heard a noise behind me. What? No one knows where this passageway is!

"Hey Gallagher Girl." A voice said behind me. How could I ever forget that voice? It was Zack! "Miss me much?" Yes! I screamed internally.

"How did you find me?" I asked him in shock.

He pointed to himself and said "Spy" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes; of course he would say that. Why did I even bother asking?

"You never did answer my question." He said, still smirking.

"Before I answer yours, why don't you tell me why you haven't called or talked to me all summer?" I blurted. Oops.

"I didn't want to interfere with your family time in Nebraska." Yeah right! Liar! "Now you answer mine." I blushed. "I'll take that for a yes." He smirked and stepped forward.

"What are you doing here Zack?" I asked, meaning in the passageway.

"Isn't that obvious Gallagher Girl?" He stepped even closer. I took all I had to stop myself from hyperventilating. "I came to find you" I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned down towards my ear. "I missed you" he whispered. Then he took my face in his hands and brushed his lips against mine. It was wonderful, I didn't realize until then that I had been waiting for this for so long. He pulled away and smirked. "Lets go get some breakfast shall we? I suspect that you're hungry, I mean that is why you were taking the shortcut, right?" he asked.

I stared at him. He pointed at himself "Spy" and took my hand and walked the rest of the way down the passageway into the front hallway.

When we walked in, everyone turned to stare at us. I saw our table of friends and walked towards them, trying to ignore the stares. Bex smiled when she saw us. I smiled back; she was with Grant and clearly enjoying it. Liz was sitting right across the table with Jonas. He was staring at her. Awwww! Then at the end of the table sat Macey and Jonathan. They were talking and Macey was smiling. She looked up at Zack and I and smiled and smile that said "I knew that was going to happen". Zack and I got our food and sat down. Just as we had started to eat, Mr. Solomon came up.

"Take a good look around, welcome to your enhanced CoveOps class."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!!!  
I hope you like it…WAY TO GO SOFTBALLCHICK!!!!!!!!! You are the first ever person to review my story YAY! :D sorry…I know that this chapter is REALLY really really really short but….I couldn't keep going bc if I did it would be longer than the last one :D and I wouldn't have as great of an ending :D **

We all stared in shock as Mr. Solomon looked at us purposefully, and then walked away. I knew he meant for us to follow him, so I pushed away my breakfast, and got up. Zach, Bex, Macey and Liz followed me. Grant, Jonas, and Jonathan just stared at us.

"What the hell is going on?" Grant asked. Didn't he know already?

"Macey, Liz and I got chosen to be in an advanced CoveOps class and our first mission was to go get you." I stated.

"Obviously, we got you because you've also been chosen to be in the class." Bex said.

I looked at Zach, how did he know before the others that he was chosen? Zach caught me looking, pointed to himself, and mouthed "Spy". I smiled and rolled my eyes. Of course, why didn't I think of that option?

"I'm not on the CoveOps track though" Jonas looked dumb-founded. "Neither is Liz."

"And you're supposed to be a genius." Macey asked while looking at her nails. I smiled; glad she was getting somewhat back to normal

"We need to go, Liz can explain it to you on the way." Bex said. Grant, Jonas and Jonathan got up from the table. As I started to follow Mr. Solomon, I felt someone come up beside me. I looked up to be met by green eyes and a smirk.

"So, do we get to see Sub Level 2 now?" Zack said. I totally forgot!!! WE WERE GOING TO SUB LEVEL 2!!!!!!!!! I looked around to Bex while Zach walked beside me, his smirk growing bigger every second. "You didn't forget did you?" asked Zack, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" I lied smoothly. "I just need to talk to Bex." I turned and walked over to her. She was walking hand and hand with Grant. While I was walking to them, Grant said something and Bex smacked him on the back of the head. I smiled, that was so like Bex. She looked up with curious eyes. "Why aren't..." I cut her off.

"We're going to Sub Level 2!!" I whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. Total and complete excitement washed over her face. She looked like she was going to explode, but only for a second. The next she only grinned at me and nodded her head. She let go of Grants hand and looked me in eye. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope that this chapter makes up for the last one…I'm sorry that it's a little like a filler chapter, the next one will be better, I promise!!!!! :D :D I hope you still like it!!!**

Bex and I stepped close to elevator and pressed our palms against the mirror. My hand felt warm underneath the scanner. The eyes in the painting of Gillian Gallagher behind us flashed green and the doors opened. Where was everyone? Weren't they excited? Bex and I stepped inside and the elevator went down.

It continued until we were where we got off for Sub Level 1. Bex and I looked at each other. What was going on? We were supposed to go to Sub Level 2, not 1!! All of the sudden the elevator shook and went completely sideways. I was slammed up against the wall. Ouch! I was smiling though, and so was Bex; this was exactly as exciting as we had hoped for!

Finally we were there and the doors opened. We got out right away but stood outside for a good 4 seconds just staring around us. Sub Level 2 looked similar to Sub Level 1 but was different somehow. The frosted glass and stainless steel was still there but, it felt different. Like somehow this level was older than the other one. Bex looked at me and grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" We started walking down the hall in front of us and soon realized we didn't know where we were going. We passed lots of doors that we shut, locked and had no windows. I could hear foot steps in front of me so I decided we were going the right way. Soon the doors started to have windows on them, so we looked in as we passed. Each room had something different in it. Some rooms had what looked like failed science experiments and other had missiles. One room we passed had a jet in it. I was only a little surprised, I mean last year we had learned the one of the fields opened up to let helicopters out. We were almost at the end of the hallway, when we the best room of all. The whole entire door was a window so we got an amazing view. This room was huge and was completely filled with rows and rows of shelves. The shelves held every different type of gun imaginable, spy gadgets (including acidic nail polish, laser beam eye liner, and mascara that held a truth serum.) and disguises. Bex and I stood there taking it all in until we realized that we still had to talk to Mr. Solomon. We left the window reluctantly and walked to the door that opened into the room we assumed Mr. Solomon had gone into. (It had his name on it).

When we walked in, it was nothing like we expected. We had thought that it would look like the other rooms, filled with frosted glass and stainless steel. Well, it wasn't even close. It looked like someone had taken a library from the middle of the 19th century, taken out the regular books, filled it with spy books and put it underground. There was a second level where Mr. Solomon was. No one else had gotten there yet.

"Welcome ladies." Mr. Solomon said. "I thought that you two would be the first here." I just smiled. Of course we would be the first people down here! Bex and I had been waiting for the Sub Levels since we were in the 7th grade! I heard someone else walk in the door so I turned around. Instead of just one person, it turned out to be everyone. Good, I thought, now Mr. Solomon can explain. Everyone else was looking around in shock, still taking everything in. I smiled to myself, was that what I looked like when I walked in? I was still smiling when Zach came up beside me.

"Whatcha smiling about Gallagher Girl?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing that's important…to you." I answered, just to make him curious. He raised an eyebrow and looked like he was going to ask as question when Mr. Solomon started talking. I smiled innocently at Zach and turned around.

"I'm sure some of you are confused as to why you are here." He started, looking directly at Jonas. "Well, as some of you have figured out, you have been chosen to be in an Enhanced CoveOps class. This class will be harder than your normal class because you will be tested in places that you have never been before." I didn't understand….does he mean that we are going to go to some different abandoned warehouses?

"This class will not be about working behind enemy lines. It is about team work and time limits. You will only have a certain amount of time to complete every test. Each test has a different objective and is in a different place. Your first test will be in Dubai" Whoa! I did NOT see that one coming! Totally not a good thing…

"That means that we are going to be traveling the world." I said, stating what I thought was the obvious, which apparently it wasn't. Liz gasped and her mouth dropped.

"Mr. Solomon?" She asked tentatively. "How are Jonas and I going to be researching when we can't possibly carry the equipment we need?"

Mr. Solomon smiled, "Don't worry Ms. Sutton; each location will have all of the equipment you could possibly need…for all of you."

Bex grinned, obviously hoping that we would get to go into the room with all of the guns and spy gadgets.

"This class will take up the whole semester. Now, go pack all of your clothes. You never know where you could end up." He continued. "Oh, I almost forgot; each test you get a different legend. You will find your first legends in your bedrooms." Mr. Solomon disappeared behind a door. Yes, I thought, I like getting new legends. I walked towards the door and soon found Bex, Macey and Liz beside me.

"Did you guys see that amazing room?" Bex asked. "The one with all of the guns, gadgets and disguises?? It's bloody amazing!!!" We all laughed.

"Yes Bex, we saw it!" Liz smiled. "It was pretty cool."

"When are you going to introduce us to Jonathan, Macey? I've never talked to him." I asked

"When I feel like it." Macey said. I looked at her, I mean sure she was sarcastic but never that rude. "I'm just kidding!" Macey said, rolling her eyes. "I'll introduce you at the airport."

"He is kind of cute" Liz gave a small smile.

"He's not cute, he's hot!" Macey said. By that time we were at the elevator. Bex and I got to into it first. I was used to it going sideways by that time so I wasn't slammed into the wall. When we got out, we waited for Macey and Liz and started to our rooms. I was thinking about what my legend might be when I heard someone whisper in my ear, "See you on the plane Gallagher Girl." I looked up but no one was there. I smiled because if he could see me right now, which he probably could, he would be smirking.

We got to our room and immediately read our legends. My name was Jennifer Wade, I was 20 years old and taking a vacation with my rich boyfriend, (Matt Doolittle or Zach) my best friends (Rachel Meade, Kaitlin Saunders, and Samantha Alford or Bex, Liz, and Macey) and their boyfriends (Noah Burr, Aaron Lamport, and Sean Thomas or Grant, Jonas, and Jonathan) who are also rich. I liked the beach, snorkelling and ice cream. I didn't like hamburgers, and climbing trees. It was pretty basic stuff. I started to pack, and I realized that I didn't have a lot of clothes, other than my uniform.

Macey grinned at me." Looks like we get to do some shopping before we leave!" I groaned; going shopping with Macey was like torture sometimes. Liz looked up, "You know that we only have 1 hour until we need to leave for the airport, right?"

"No, how did you know that?" I asked.

"I got plane tickets in my legend." Liz explained.

Macey looked at me, "This means we need to power shop!" She grinned.

"Good luck!!" Bex whispered and went into the bathroom, while Macey pulled me out the door.

***********

Three quarters of an hour later, Macey opened the door to our room. I walked in and collapsed on my bed. I was really tired from that shopping! We only went to Roseville, but we managed to hit every store that Macey considered 'decent'. I just lay there while Macey shoved all of my new stuff into my new suitcase.

**ZACH'S POV**

We were already in the front hall when the girls walked down. Grant whistled, while I just stared. Sure, Bex, Liz and Macey looked good, but Cammie looked way better! She looked hot on normal days but now that she was dressed in normal clothes instead of her uniform she looked amazing. Cammie caught me looking at her and walked over.

"You look beautiful" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed, "You can thank Macey for that. She took me shopping and we got back 15 minutes ago. It was torture."

"I heard that!" Macey yelled and Cammie grinned, looking into my eyes. Luckily, I didn't have to think about anything else to say because just then a limo pulled up in front of the school. Right, I'm rich. Wow, this definitely had perks. Cammie started walking in the direction of the limo.

Bex shouted "Let's go" and started running. I grabbed Cammie's hand and followed.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

When we go into the limo, Zach let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. I smiled; it felt good. Meanwhile, Macey had finally decided to introduce us to the new kid, Jonathan. He smiled and said "Hey".

"Any guesses for what our first mission is?" Liz asked.

"Plenty, but my favourite one is where we have 4 hours to find, and terminate a rogue spy group." That was so like Bex.

"My guess is that we have 2 hours to find an underground hide out where they are making bombs, disable most of the bombs but leave one so that we can blow the place up." Jonathan grinned. I liked him, I mean, he seemed nice. Macey was obviously happy that he was starting to talk to us. Suddenly, the limo driver stopped. I guess we had gotten to the airport.

Liz had it perfectly timed so that as soon as we got through security, and down to our gate, it was time to board. We were first class, of course, and we got on first. Zach and I were separate from the others. It was kind of nice. Maybe I was falling for Zach… I called the window seat and settled in.

"Are you excited Jen?" Zach whispered.

"Yes." Was my reply. I was still tired from shopping though and Zach noticed. He lifted up my chin and kissed me.

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl" He whispered so that only I could hear. "I'll wake you up when you start drooling on me." He smirked. Why did he always have to ruin the perfect moments I asked myself as I drifted off.


	4. Authors Note

**SORRY!!!!!!! I just wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate all of the love! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while…:D I have the chapter half way done…I'm just having some major problems writing… ******** I'm going on my grade 8 grad trip till Friday…hopefully I will update soon after that!! again….thanks for all of the support….so ridiculously sorry that it's taking me so long**

**Daylight12-update…I'm taking too long :D I will update soon after you **

**THANKS **

**peace :D :D **

**p.s sorry about the authors notes…I know how much it bothers me when people do this but I thought that I should let you guys know….and….REVIEW MY OTHER CHAPTERS…it's always good to know what you think :D :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really hope that you like this chapter… sorry it took me a little while to update…didn't really feel like writing…Thanks SOOOO much for all of the reviews and adding my story to you 'alert' list….makes a girl feel good!!! :D so sorry that is extremely boring…I promise the next one will be better!! Like A TONNE better!!!! :D :D **

**CAMMIE POV**

I was woken up by someone gently shaking me. "Come on Gallagher Girl, we have to leave the plane now." Zach chuckled. "You didn't drool on me." He answered my un-asked question. We left the plane and went to the luggage carousal. We had met up with Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Jonathan by then and were all talking while waiting for our luggage. Macey's was the first to come…and the last. How did she need so much? I was glad that she only made me come with one bag; I was lucky.

"What hotel are we staying at?" Liz asked.

"Only the best" said Macey with a smile, while she and Jonathan left to go put their entire luggage set into the limo.

We all climbed into after them. It only took us 14 minutes and 47 seconds to get to our hotel. When I stepped out onto the street and looked up, I gasped. The hotel was HUGE, and beautiful. It was very modern. It had big glass windows that were all different sides. Everything that wasn't windows was white wall. Macey came and stood beside me.

"I stayed here for two weeks in the summer following grade five. It has really good room service." She pulled my hand and got me to follow her in. As soon as I stepped in the doors, I reverted back into my legend; Jennifer Wade. We were lucky because Samantha Alford (Macey) is a rich snob and so had the excuse of having lots of luggage and a demanding presence. She went ahead and got our room keys while the rest of us looked around the lobby. We got rooms 7,000 and 7,001. They were both suites that 4 people could sleep in. Of course everyone at the hotel assumed that we were sleeping with our boyfriends, I, on the other hand, hoped that we weren't. One word…awkward!!!

We boarded the elevators to the top floor and found that we had the floor half to ourselves. The other half was 2 other matching suites. The boys headed into room 7,000, while we went into 7,001. It was so pretty. Each bed was equipped with at least 10 pillows and a canopy. The closet was the size of two my bedrooms in Nebraska combined, and very well organized. Macey went there immediately and started unpacking everyone. We each got our own wall for all of our clothes. The bathroom was chic yet comfortable at the same time; the way a bathroom should be. It was the size of our room at Gallagher, and had what looked like a hot tub in it. I didn't mind that. I was sleeping with Bex, while Macey and Liz were sleeping in the other bed. We had just finished getting settled when there was a knock on the door. I checked the time, it was 10:30 A.M in Dubai, and there was no way that the boys could finish unpacking as fast as Macey. I looked at my friends and went to go open the door, with Bex hiding right behind the door for back up; if I needed it. I doubted that. I timidly opened the door (being Jen) and soon found that no one was there. I looked up and down the halls, still no one. I saw something in my peripheral vision and found that it was a package on the ground. I picked it up and brought it into the room. It was addressed to all of us in…MR. SOLOMONS WRITING!!?? Bex stole it from me and quickly opened it.

Inside there was only a note that said:

"_At 3:00 this afternoon, you will have your first test. You will go downtown, the driver will know where, and split up into teams of two. I assume those are obvious. Just in case they are: Noah and Rachel, Jennifer and Matt, and Samantha and Sean. You have 2 hours to successfully tail, and find favourites of your subject. The favourite thing varies upon the subject. This test will be hard, even for you Ms. Wade. After you accomplish your task, that's assuming you all will, you will return to where your driver dropped you off. They will come back at the 2 hour mark and whoever is not there will not be picked up and will have to find their own form(s) of transportation. Those not on the Covert Operations track will have a fairly simple job. All you have to do is equip each team member with the things that they require. Also, you have to pull up visuals of each person that you think might ruin the mission, and get complete bios._

_Good Luck._

_J. Solomon." _

"Cammie, you are so lucky! Our first task is something that you are absolutely amazing at!" Bex grinned at me. "This means that you get to show off to Zach!!"

"So totally and completely true!" Liz smiled. I smiled…I couldn't wait!

"Let's go over to the boy's room and see if they've got their package yet." I said. They all agreed, so we went over. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I looked at Bex and she grinned. I opened the door quietly and found that no one was there. I motioned for them to follow me. What was going on? Where are the boys? Suddenly I heard a noise to my left. It was the sound of someone breathing. I smiled; they just made a big mistake. I looked at Bex and saw that she noticed too. I just kept going, as if I didn't hear them. I glanced around and noticed that the boys were in the middle of unpacking. I looked up and saw someone jump at me. I dodged and kicked them in the face. I heard Bex and Macey fighting people as well. Where was Liz? In my moment of hesitation, the person (it looks like a man) got up and grabbed me from behind. They got me in a head lock. I couldn't move, I almost couldn't breathe. Who were these people? I was ready to give up when I thought of a way out. I had done the same thing before. I grabbed the man's hand and pulled him over my head. He landed on the floor hard and it looked like he was winded. I pinned him down.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Whoa! Calm down there!" The guy smirked.

"Zach?!" I asked bewildered. He laughed and took the mask off his face.

"Yep. Could you maybe get off of me now?" He smirked again. I blushed as I realized the compromising position we were in. I got up and looked around. Bex had Grant on the floor and Macey had Jonathan pinned against the wall. I laughed; we totally kicked their butts! Zach looked at me and I shrugged.

"So much for your amazing attack plan." I smiled. "Have you gotten your package yet?"

"Yeah, just two minutes before you showed up. That's how we knew that you were coming. So, this is going to be easy for you huh?" I smiled; I could only hope.

After I finally got Bex off of Grant, we all sat down to talk about our mission. Turned out, Zach and I were tailing a man named Ahmed Virdi, who is a known arms dealer. We had to find out his favourite type of ice cream. The only thing is, Ahmed Virdi keeps guards around him at all times, but their plain clothes men. They are highly trained at discovering tails and aren't afraid to kill anyone they even suspect is following Ahmed. Mr. Solomon was right; this was going to be hard! I soon discovered that everyone else had easier people to follow. That's so unfair! Oh well, there wasn't much I could do but be up to the challenge. I hadn't tailed someone in months.

Macey ordered room service, while the rest of us got ready. It was 1:00 P.M at that point so we needed to hurry up. Liz went back to our room and managed to find comms units, utility belts, 100,000 rupees and Napotine patches (just in case). We had no idea where we were going but decided to wear just normal touristy clothes. I was in a purple tank top with silver stripes, white Bermuda shorts, and flip flops. Zach was wearing an expensive-looking t-shirt and jeans. Did I mention that he looked amazing? Well, he did! I had memorized what Ahmed Virdi looked like, and what all of his guards looked like. By the time all of that was done, it was time to go. We went down to the lobby and waited for our limo. It pulled up and we got in. The driver smiled at us and drove us to our destination.

"Good luck!" He said as we stepped out onto the sidewalk. Luck was what we needed; we were standing in the middle of a parade with a sea of people everywhere we looked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who actually read this story!!! I hope that you like this chapter….laura really wanted me to update so I said that I would… :D I don't really like it…actually I kinda hate it but w.e enjoy!!!peace to the world! :D :D **

**Chapter 5**

How the heck were we supposed to find our guy in this huge sea of people?? Everywhere I looked there was a person, I mean; there were tonnes of people on rooftops! I looked at Zach in panic and he got the message.

"I know, but standing here isn't going to help us." I looked at him; he had a point. We said goodbye to everyone else and started walking. Zach was watching me intently for reasons unknown to me. I'm called the Chameleon for a reason here! I was staring at everyone we passed, memorizing every person's face. I scanned the crowd every 2 seconds looking for Ahmed, until I realized that I was looking too hard. I was making myself noticeable and that wasn't good. Zach was doing the exact same thing and clearly wasn't having any problems with it. So, _that_ is the difference between a normal spy and a pavement artist. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Matt, can we get some ice cream?" I hoped that he got the message that we needed to stop looking like we were looking for someone and just move through the crowd and blend in. I smiled; I was happy to be back in my element. Zach looked at me, I think he got the message, and smiled.

"Sure!"

We walked over to the closest place that sold ice cream. There are your lean out window ice cream places, your walk in ice cream places, and then there are your full fledged waiter-service restaurants that sell only ice cream. This was one of those places, and it was PACKED! Even though we were going inside of a building, there were people everywhere. I let go of Zach's hand while we went inside. I walked up to the place where we were supposed to be given seats, but there was no one there. A waitress passed me.

"If you want some ice cream and then just want to get out, you can always just go up to the counter." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said politely, and walked towards the counter.

********ZACH'S POV********

Whoa! This place is huge. I mean, you don't need all this just for some ice cream. Just as we walked in the door, Cammie let go of my hand. CRAP! Does she not remember that she's a pavement artist? She blends. That's what she does, how the hell can she expect me to be able to find her now? As soon as she let go of my hand, and took a few steps, I lost her. I mean, completely lost her! Wow, she really is all that they say she is! After my moment of being stunned, I started looking for her. As I scanned the crowd, I realized that there was no way that I was going to find her. Right! We're on comms, I don't need to look, just ask. Wow, way to be dumb Zach.

"Cammie, where are you?"

********CAMMIE'S POV********

I walked up to the counter and stood in line, scanning the crowds for Ahmed. I realized that Zach wasn't with me!! Where the heck was he? I turned out and was about to leave and start talking on comms when someone started talking to me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" A man's voice asked. I was thinking "creepy!!!" but I turned around anyways. The man talking to me was Indian but he talked perfect English. He was short, a bit chubby, and he was wearing a suit that hinted at designer origins but didn't look extremely fancy. He was smoking a cigar and smiling at me. It was Ahmed!!! How freaking lucky could I be!?!?

"Well, I was here with my boyfriend but he's disappeared. I'll find him sooner or later." I smiled. "You speak impeccable English!"

"Why thank you. I learned it growing up. My mother was quite obsessed with my education. Would you care for some ice cream?" PERFECT!!!! How come Solomon said that this was going to be hard? This is so easy. Wow, I didn't see that coming; it's Solomon!

"Yes, I'd love some! I simply adore ice cream!! What's your favourite kind?" I asked him as we stepped up to the counter.

"Double Chocolate Chip." He answered with a glint in his eye. What a creeper.

I got Chocolate Mint in a waffle cone. I thanked him and was about to leave when someone grabbed my arm. I struggled. I kicked and hit someone but decided that I should wait. There were civilians around me, and we couldn't give all of them memory changing tea. The person dragged me onto the street and into an alley way. I pulled my arm out of their grasp. They turned around. It was a tall man who looked very muscular. He had a bandanna tied around his head and he was wearing ripped up green shorts with a blue t-shirt. He looked like your average thug but he wasn't. He must be one of Ahmed's hit men. All of that went through my head in a matter of seconds. The next thing that popped into my head was: WHERE THE HELL IS ZACH???!!!

The man looked at me while reaching for his back pocket. I knew he was going to pull out a gun to shoot me so I had to think fast. I roundhouse kicked his face and punched him in the gut. He grunted in pain while I noticed that there were now lots of other men that looked just like him surrounding me. I slapped a Napotine patch of his forehead and punched a man in the gut. Where is Zach? Where is Zach? Where is Zach? It played in my mind over and over.

"Zach, I'm getting attacked in an alleyway behind the ice cream place. Your help would be greatly appreciated at the moment!!" I said into my comms. I was way out numbered. I could take them all but; I think some guys might pull out guns.

********ZACH POV******  
**

I had asked her where she was a hundred times now. Why wasn't she answering? I knew that she hadn't left the shop; she hadn't gone out the door. Wait, she could've been taken out a side one. Just as I thought that, Cammie said "Zach, I'm getting attacked in an alleyway behind the ice cream place. Your help would be greatly appreciated at the moment." I was right on! Someone did take her out a side exit. I ran around to the alley and immediately noticed all of the men on the ground. Then I noticed that there were still more coming. I started knocking out men, not wasting any time and worked my way over to her.

"Thanks for showing up." She said as she flipped a guy over her head.

"Me? You were the one who let go of my hand and disappeared!" I said a little annoyed but not really caring that much. I found her now, so it doesn't really matter what happened before. I kicked a guy in the face and knocked him out. Another came running straight at me so I kneed him right where it hurts. I spun around grabbed the hand of the man who was about to punch me and twisted. He spun and landed on his back. That looked like it hurt. Well, I knew that it hurt, Grant did it to me once. I looked around and realized that Cammie was sticking a Napotine patch on the last guy. The alley didn't look like it was used much so we just dragged them to the side and left them. I looked at my watch; we only had a half hour left. I groaned, there was no way that we were going to get this done on time!

********CAMMIE'S POV********

I kicked the last guy in the back of the neck and put a Napotine patch on him. They sure weren't expecting that to happen! That really wasn't that much of a fight. Zach looked at his watch and groaned. I looked at him curiously; what was wrong?

"We don't have enough time left to finish our mission." He said, answering my unasked question. I smiled.

"We're already done." I said mischievously.

"What? We haven't even found him yet. How did you manage to finish it?" He asked dumbfounded.

I grinned and pointed to myself "Spy." OOOOO that's right, I used it against him! I'm so proud of myself. I grabbed his hand and started walking in the direction of our pick up point. I wonder if the others got attacked or if it was just us? I was lost in my thoughts until Zach suddenly stopped. My head snapped up in alarm, already looking for the people that were attacking us. That was, until I realized that he stopped because we were at our pick up destination. Something was off though, we were exactly on time, so where was everyone else? Oh my gosh! I don't think that they finished their missions which means that they probably got attacked. Bex was going to be really mad when she got back. Just then the limo pulled up and Zach and I got in. The driver pulled away as soon as I sat down. He looked up at us in the rear view mirror. ??!!! Why was he our driver?

"Congratulations, you finished your first mission."


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I really wanted to update before I left for my 2 week vacation but I didn't get around to it!! I'm really really really really really really REALLY EXTREMELY**

**sorry. I'm also sorry because I don't think that this chapter will make up for not updating…*sniff sniff* I hope you still want to read it…sorry. Again. **

**Chapter 6**

Bex got back to the hotel half an hour after Zach and I. I was right; she was fuming. It turned out that only Zach and I had gotten attacked. I was mad. Why were we the only people? That's totally unfair! I complained to Bex, Liz and Macey (who had just gotten in the door)

"Why would Mr. Solomon only have Zach and I attacked? It's totally unfair!!"

"No, it's not." said Bex. "You're the chameleon Cammie. That mission is what you do. You managed to get attacked by at least 50 men and still make it back on time. The rest of us found out what we needed to know with difficulty and didn't make it back on time." I looked up, guilty. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, then I smiled. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed, which just convinced them more. I didn't answer them right away. Instead I went around the room, searching for bugs. I found 6 Jonas originals and moved them all into the bathroom. That way the boys didn't suspect that we knew that they had put bugs in our room and they couldn't hear us. Before I put the last one in I said "I'm tired, let's go to bed."

All of them understood in an instant. They smiled. Bex got up and yawned.

"Yeah, I completely agree." She went over and pretended to go through the motions of getting ready for bed. Macey just climbed right in and Liz went over to her computer. Apparently, she was talking to Jonas over MSN. She typed her goodbye and went over to her bed. They all looked at me expectantly.

"To cheer ourselves up, we're going to prank the boys."


	8. Chapter 7

**OK so I know that the other chapter was really short but then the ending was so good I didn't want to pass it up. this is essentially the other half of that chapter…hope you like it!! (I don't) :D :D **

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't until 6:04 when we finished planning our prank.

"Oh! We should put in a camera so that we can watch them wake up!" Liz exclaimed.

"Great idea Liz." I said. "Okay, I think that's it. We're all ready."

Bex smiled mischievously "I can't wait to see their faces!!!!" I went and moved the bugs back into our rooms so that the boys wouldn't suspect anything.

I realized that it was time for dinner so instead of ordering room service, we decided to go down to the hotel restaurant. But, of course Macey wouldn't let us go without making us change first. Macey decided that she wouldn't torture me today and just put me in black skinny jeans, black stilettos, a really cute flowery blouse that was short sleeved with one of those in-shirt pieces of string that came around and tied right at my waist line. She gave my some thin silver bracelets and a long silver chain that went around my neck 3 times. Liz was wearing a light summer dress that was finished with a hot pink belt and some hot pink flats. Bex wore a waist high black bubble skirt tucked in was a blue tank top that had silver stripes in it. She too had black heels but she had 6 long silver chains, some went around her neck 4 times, some only once. Macey wore an electric blue mini skirt with a deeper shade of blue t shirt. She had blue heels on with a big blue bracelet. We looked amazing, all thanks to Macey!!

"Make sure that you don't give anything away about our prank." Macey warned. We all agreed and left our room.

When we walked into the restaurant, we discovered that the boys were already seated at a table with a space in between each of them. Perfect! As we walked over they all turned and stared. I started giggling.

"Shh!" Macey whispered. "You're going to ruin the effect!!" I immediately stopped laughing and instead put a small smile on my face. I heard Grant whisper "Damn" under his breath and I almost lost it. Almost. I sat down next to Zach and he slid his arm around my waist.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Thank you." I whispered back and looked down at the menu. I chose to have filet mignon and a Caesar salad. Zach chuckled beside me.

"What?" I looked up at him confused.

"We ordered the exact same thing." He explained. I laughed. I really hope he doesn't suspect what I'm going to do to him tonight. I was bursting with excitement but, being a spy, I managed to keep it inside. Throughout the most of the dinner Zach was staring at me. I pretended not to notice. Why was he staring at me like that though? It's so weird and unlike him. I flashed a am-I-doing-something-weird look at Bex. She gave me a confused no look. I gave her my I'll-tell-you-after look. She nodded, and Macey raised her eyebrow. I smiled in explanation and she nodded. By that time we had all finished eating our deserts, Zach and I had shared ice cream. Zach got up and pulled me with him. I gave him a confused glance while noticing that Grant was grinning. Grant also got up and pulled Bex with him. Jonathan and Jonas followed suit. They pulled us out of the restaurant and into the lobby.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked. Suddenly Zach pulled me really close to him. I looked up into his face and he smiled.

"It's a surprise." He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and put it around my head. I wanted to struggle but I couldn't. It was a public place and Zach looked like he was stronger than me. That explains why they pulled us out here. They knew that we couldn't defend ourselves without looking suspicious.

"Don't worry" Zach whispered into my ear. "This is strictly non-spy oriented." I breathed out in relief. He pulled me out of the lobby and into a car. I heard everyone else get in after us. Apparently no one else had had anything explained to them. I whispered what Zach told me to the girl next to me-Liz and she passed it on. They all relaxed after that. The car ride only lasted 10 minutes and then we got pulled out. We stood there for 2 seconds, waiting. Zach came up behind me and took off my blind fold. We were standing on a pier and in front of us was a huge cruise ship!

"Wow!" I breathed. The ship had sparkly lights everywhere and music drifted to us. Other couples were getting on. I looked at Zach.

"We're going on a cruise?" I asked incredulously. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yep." He grabbed my hand in his and led me toward the boat. We got to the plank to get on the boat when a porter stepped forward.

"Tickets please." He said.

Zach took out our tickets and handed to the man. He did a double take and looked up surprised.

"Right this way Mr. Doolittle." He gestured for us to follow him and walked up onto the boat. We followed him up to the top section of the boat to a door painted with the sign 'VIP's'. I looked at Zach surprised. Why were we VIP's?

"I'm rich remember?" He murmured. The room for VIP's was really pretty. The sparkly lights were everywhere and you had a perfect view of the water out of the windows. Other couples were already in room. Some dancing on the big dance floor, some mingling in chairs and at the bar. Soon, all of our friends arrived. They all had the same reaction as I did; awe. We spent the whole night dancing, laughing and generally having a great time. Zach and I danced a lot and kissed a lot. Not made out kind of kiss but soft and gentle. I was blushing the whole time. We didn't get back until 12:41 a.m. and everyone was tired. Well the guys were tired, the girls were just faking. How could I be tired? I couldn't wait to prank them! I'm pretty sure Bex was still down about not completing the mission and I knew that pranking the boys would cheer her up. A lot.

When we got to the hotel, we went straight to our rooms. We pretended that we were ready to collapse. For the sake of the bugs, we went through the motions of getting ready for bed. After we had all 'fallen asleep' I put the bugs in the bathroom.

"Okay." said Bex. "First things first. What was up with you at dinner Cammie?"

"Well, Zach kept staring at me and I wanted to know why. I was thinking that I was doing something weird or something and that's why he was staring at me. So then I asked you if I was doing something weird and you were all confused being like "No?" and I was like "ok; that's good but then why is he staring at me?"  
And then they took us on that cruise and so I didn't get to talk to you about it and I still don't know why he was being so weird!!!!!!!!" I breathed out.

"Okay. Calm down Cammie." Macey said. "Isn't it kind of obvious why he was staring at you? I mean, you told us about how he was freaking out because you let go of his hand and took a step and disappeared. So, he probably just figured out how good you are and how much he really likes you. He found out how much he likes you because when you disappeared he started freaking out because he thought he lost you. Duh!" Okay. Wow. I did not think of it that way. We all stared at her.

"Problem solved!" exclaimed Bex. "Time to prank…big time!!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much everyone who reviewed!!!! You made me come back and want to write another 15 chapters…even though I couldn't because I have absolutely no idea what they'd be about…still it's the thought that counts!!!!!!!! I hope this comes up to your expectations….I'm not sure that it will….I'm not really good at pranking in real life…..so I'm not exactly sure that I'll be good in stories…oh well…a girl can always try!!!!!! Again, thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! :D :D **

**I've kind of forgotten to do this in the past but I do not own anything in this story except for the plot and any characters that aren't in the books by A. Carter. So I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't sure me. Thanks. **

**Chapter 8**

We waited in our room until we knew that the boys would be asleep. So, it wasn't until about 2:00 a.m. that we went in via loose wall boards. Bex had found them last night. It doesn't take long to take one out in our room, climb into the space, walk along until you find the boys room and take out a wall board there. Really, honestly, it doesn't!

We were armed with pink dye, honey, waterproof makeup, feathers and Liz's newest-and smallest- video camera. Just as we were about to step into their room, Bex turned and grinned at us.

"This is the best idea we've ever had!!" With that we went into the room.

Their room had pretty much the same layout as ours, just not as big of a closet. I went straight to Zach's bed. I started with the honey. I completely covered everything with it. Well, everything except for half of his bare chest. His arms, his legs, his hair, his neck, his bed; everywhere! I took out the feathers and started dumping them all over, and because of the honey, they stuck. When I finished, I looked around. Where was his bag? I was searching frantically when Liz came up to me and pointed to the ground 5 feet away. It was Zach's bag!! "Thanks!" I smiled and walked over to it. I opened it up and looked inside. All of his clothes were neatly folded, that was about to change. I threw all of his clothes out of his suitcase and onto the floor. I took out my big tub of pink dye and dumped it all over them. Except for 1 pair of white shorts, which I then put polka dots on with the pink and long sleeved wool sweater that I put stripes on. It was fabulous! I had no doubt that he would wear those because they were the least damaged. I picked the sweater because it was really hot outside and this way he got even hotter. Maybe he would take his sweater off. I definitely wouldn't mind that! I then took out some of Macey's water-proof makeup. I put on mascara but left the eyeliner; that was hard enough to put on my face let alone his. I took out some blush and bronzer. I applied the bronzer first-making his face look a bit orange- and then put on blush. Except I didn't put it on the proper way so it looked like he had 2 very large pink circles on his cheeks. I giggled; he looked like he belonged in the circus! I thought to myself for a second; _what was this missing? _After a couple more seconds of thought I got a brilliant idea. I took out lipstick and stuck it on his lips. Then, here comes the brilliant part, I wrote "I'm loving your new look!! Love Cammie" on his chest. Then I put some of the lipstick on my lips and kissing his chest, making it more perfect. After the kiss, while I was leaning back up, Zach rolled over and grabbed my waist!

I froze. What was he doing? Was he awake? Did he know the whole time? Oh my gosh! I looked around and caught Bex's eye and gestured to his arm around my waist. She smiled and I calmed down. He would've done something already if he was planning to; the element of surprise was gone. Zach was still asleep!! I breathed out in relief. I looked down at his face; he looked so peaceful when he slept. Wow, that sounded cheesy. All of the sudden, Zach let go of my waist and rolled back over.

"Cammie" he whispered. I blushed and looked around. No one was paying attention, good! I grinned; Zach Goode was dreaming…about me!

"Cammie…Cammie…Earth to Cammie." Macey waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Liz just finished planting the camera in the corner so we have perfect view. If we could get out of here _before _they wake up, that would be nice." She said sarcastically. I just nodded.

"Sure thing!" I smiled being sarcastic right back. We got back to the room and Liz connected the video camera to the computer so we could watch live feed. I went and made popcorn while Bex and Macey set up pillows and blankets in the middle of our floor so that we would be comfortable while waiting for the boys to get up. I had suggested that we just set our alarm for 6 a.m. and sleep. But, all three of them said "No way! What if they wake up earlier?" I had sighed and agreed. I brought the popcorn back and we all settled back on the pillows and waited for the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW!!! Thanks so much for all of your reviews!!!! I'm so happy that a lot of people liked the prank (I kinda stole a bit of it from movies I watched before I wrote it;)) I was worried that I was gonna epically fail...I'm lucky I have such great readers!!! I'm going away for a week on Friday (August 14****th****) so I decided that I would update before then!! And by the way...I went back and took out when Liz found a conversation recorded on Jonas's computer. I changed how I wanted the story to go. I also tried to make this chapter extra long!! I hope it worked...thanks!!! :D :D **

**p.s nothing new about this chapter I messed up the #'s for the chapters so I had to replace it so I could fix it. If you haven't read this yet, it still counts as chapter 9!!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Zach POV**

Cammie and I were on the roof of Gallagher Academy. We were lying down on a blanket we had brought up while watching the sunset. I had my arm wrapped around her waist and she had her head on my chest. She sighed and looked up at me.

"This has got to be one of the best ideas you've ever had." She smiled, which made me smile back.

"Thank you." I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. I brought my head back and looked into her eyes. Here I go...it's now or never.

"Cammie..." I whispered and rolled over so that I could see her better (A/N: hint hint this is what he was dreaming when he whispered "Cammie" in the last chapter) "I love you." Her eyes opened in shock and then she smiled, one of my most favourite sights in the world. She reached up and put one of her hands on my face.

"If you don't get up right this instance I'm going to kick your butt to Canada." I looked at her in shock and then got a face-full of pillow.

"I'm up, I'm up!!!!" I looked up to see Grant holding the pillow above his head as if he didn't believe me. Then I burst out laughing. He looked hilarious. He had a whole bunch of makeup on which made him look like a rag doll and was covered in feathers. He looked at me in annoyance.

"You don't look any better." I looked at him in surprise and then looked down. I too was covered in feathers and could only make a guess at my face. I looked down again inspecting closer. I had lipstick all over my abs.

"I'm loving your new look! Love Cammie" Great! I though sarcastically. Just then Jonathan came over. Macey had obviously done his makeup because it was perfect. And I mean perfect. He was going to have a harder time getting it off than we were. Ha! That sucks for him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Our girlfriends are the best!" he said sarcastically. "This is everything I could've wanted!!" I smirked and looked around for Jonas. He was sitting on his bed typing away on his laptop, trying to hack into Liz's computer. I snorted; that was not going to happen. I looked around at my friends. They were clearly fuming. I wasn't really that mad. It was kind of funny and the girls did a good job. That's not saying that they weren't going to pay, because they most definitely were. But, in spite of my friends glaring at me, I started laughing. Soon, Grant, Jonas and Jonathan joined in.

"I'm going to go take a shower," said Grant "after that, we are going to go have a little talk with the girls" I could only imagine what the girls were doing at this moment. They were probably sleeping. As I waited for my turn to get into the shower I looked around the room and spotted the video camera. I smiled; so they were watching us were they? I decided not to tell my friends and surprise Cammie. I loved pulling my classic 'spy' answer; the look on her face was priceless.

After we all showered, we burst into their room- Grant picked the lock- only to find them rolling on the floor laughing. I smirked; I was the only one who understood.

"What are you laughing at?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"They're laughing at our reaction to the prank." I smirked as Cammie looked at me with her 'don't even think about it' face while every other girl looked at me in surprise. Of course, I pointed to myself "Spy." Cammie rolled her eyes but smiled. I couldn't help thinking about my dream. Her smile _was _one of my most favourite sights in the world.

"You girls are going to go down. I hope you thought about that when you started this." said Grant.

"Yeah, we did. But there is nothing that you can do that will beat what we did to you." Bex said smugly.

"Sure, sure." Grant rolled his eyes while Jonas looked around meekly.

"How do we get this stuff off of our faces?" He asked. All of the girls burst out laughing again.

"You...can't..." Macey managed to get out. Cammie got over her laughter and looked at me. I could almost feel the helpless expression on my face. She smirked. "It's waterproof." Jonas gasped.

"You mean we have to walk around all day like this???"

"Yep, pretty much." Liz smiled. "Oh, and if you want to get onto my computer, you're going to have to try a lot harder." Jonas gaped for a second and then composed himself.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for the day." Macey said pushing us out and shutting the door.

"Good job Liz!" I heard Cammie exclaim from just inside the door. I grumbled; there was no way we were going to get this off our face. We walked back to our bedroom. As soon as we got in the door, I was bombarded with questions.

"How come you didn't tell us that they had a camera?" "How the hell are we going to get this stupid stuff off our faces?" "We need to start planning our revenge right now." "What are we going to do to them?" "Where is that camera?" "I can't believe that Liz said that!"

"Whoa. Calm down guys!" I said smirking. "I didn't tell you about the camera because I didn't know until the last second." Lie, but they won't know that. "And, I am going to go and try to scrub off some of this makeup. I don't care if it's waterproof, _some _of it has to come off. Before I do that, I'm going to get changed." I turned around and went to my suit case. I opened it up and _almost_ gasped. I'm a spy remember. I'm not supposed to gasp. All of my clothes had been dyed PINK. And when I say all, I mean ALL! I turned around and discovered that it had happened to all of the other guys too. Except I was lucky; Cammie had left me a pair of shorts and a sweater that had designs on them instead. My friends were going to have to wear all pink stuff. After we changed into our newly pink clothes, we all went into the bathroom. I started scrubbing my face immediately but none of it was coming off!!! I was getting increasingly frustrated so I was happy when I heard a knock on the door; maybe it was the girls coming to say that they were extremely sorry and they would be our slaves for a week. Who am I kidding, they would never do that. They're spies. I opened the door, only there was no one there, only a small blue and white package and a note.

"_I felt a little bad when I saw your helpless expression, so I decided to help you out a bit. I hope you realize that Bex, Liz, and Macey are going to kick my butt once they realize that I'm doing this. Oh well, hope you use the makeup remover well._

_XO_

_Cammie"_

That was nice. I don't have as big of a reason to prank her back now....maybe I'll go easy. Maybe. I went back into my room and showed the rest of the guys.

"Whoa, she's right; they ARE going to kick her butt." Jonathan grinned. I just rolled my eyes and went back into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes, and some 40 cotton pads later we were finally done. I had just collapsed on my bed when the girls burst into our room. Bex and Liz were screaming, Cammie was grinning, and Macey was just smiling.

"What??" Jonas asked impatiently.

"WE'RE GOING TO ROME!" Bex screamed. Grant smiled and went and hugged her. I turned to Cammie and smiled. She winked and smiled back.

"Hey baby." She smiled at me. "I missed you." That's when I saw the ring on her finger.

**Cammie POV**

Macey, Bex and Liz let it slide that I gave the guys makeup remover after we found out that we were going to Rome. I didn't tell them that I gave the remover to them because Zach whispered my name in his sleep which made me feel bad. I told them that it was because Zach's helpless face made me feel a bit guilty and justified it with the fact that they didn't have any clothes. I think that they suspected the real reason but who knows? We got the package from Mr. Solomon and decided to read through it before we went to go tell the guys.

I found out that my name was Maddison Craig and I was married to Ethan Craig which I assumed to be Zach. I was a little nervous about that, I mean, we weren't _that_ serious. But at least it was only a cover, right? Bex and Grant were married as well and named Hannah and Andrew Kerr. Macey and Liz (Kaira Pennant and Daisy Newbury) (A/N: Kaira pronounced K-I-RA) weren't married but were very serious with their boyfriends: Tom Richards and Dan Foss (Jonathan and Jonas). We all grew up together in Canada and are going to Rome for an end-of-summer vacation. Inside the folder were two rings, I assumed for Bex and I. It was clear whose was whose. Bex's was gold with little diamonds all along the top rim, with 3 bigger diamonds in the center. Mine was a simple white gold band with one large diamond in the center with 2 smaller diamonds beside it. I liked my ring and it fit perfectly but it felt a little weird wearing it. I blushed just thinking about being married to Zach. Instead of thinking about it, I looked through the rest of the folder. I discovered that Zach-Ethan- was rich and I liked shopping with him. We weren't snobs but normal people. We didn't flaunt our wealth, instead just tried to blend in. I liked skating and swimming and I was social and nice. That sounded like an easy person to be minus liking shopping.

"Let's go tell the guys!!" Bex squealed and ran out of the room with Liz right behind her. I grinned and walked out of the room with Macey right behind me.

"They'll get over it soon right?" I asked.

"Yep, don't worry."

Bex picked the lock; she was too impatient to wait for the guys to show up to the door and burst in screaming. I grinned.

"What??" asked Jonas obviously impatient.

Bex went right up to him and screamed "WE'RE GOING TO ROME!!!!" Grant walked over to her and hugged her. I looked over to Zach and caught him smiling at me. I smiled back and winked.

"Hey baby." I said walking over to him "I missed you." I think he noticed the ring. He gaped looked in shock for a second and then smiled.

"I missed you too." I handed him the folder and waited while he looked through it, memorizing. He looked up at me and smirked.

"So we're married huh?"

"Yep." Wow, this was awkward

"How are you today Maddison?"

"Great, thank you, yourself?" I smirked and looked down at his clothes.

"Fantastic, now that I have a wife." He smirked while I blushed. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. I pulled back but remained in his arms.

"Sweetie?" I murmured against his chest, revelling in his warmth.

"Hmm?"

"What time do we leave for Rome?" I asked innocently but internally scoffed; like I didn't know that already.

"In 5 hours. We have to be at the airport 3 hours in advance." Suddenly I was being pulled backward by some unknown source. I grabbed their hand and pulled the person over my head. Macey landed on the floor.

"Next time could you refrain from doing that?" She asked. I shrugged; what if it's a real attacker?

"I'll try."

"We have to go pack, we only have two hours." I groaned; only, she said _only _two hours. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room. But before I could leave Zach kissed the top of my head and whispered "Don't worry, I'll see you soon."

*****4 HOURS LATER*****

We had arrived at the airport 2 hours ago and gotten through security, now we were waiting to board the plane. Grant, Bex, Zach and I were playing cards. Bex and Grant were a team and Zach and I were a team. We were playing Crazy 8's, one of my favourite games. It didn't take Zach and I long to beat them. I always won against Bex; she never used any strategy. We played Crazy 8 Count Down after that and Zach and I still won.

"You're cheating!!" whined Grant.

"Are not!" I exclaimed.

"Are too!!" he yelled back.

"Just because we use strategy does not mean that we are cheating!!!" I said exasperated. Bex smacked him on the back of the head and whispered something into his ear. Just then an announcement came on saying that all people flying first class to Rome on flight E70 could board now. We all got out of our seats and boarded the plane. It was most definitely nice having a rich husband. Zach got the window seat which meant that I was in the middle. I didn't mind that much. I used Zach as my personal pillow and was soon asleep.

"Gallagher girl, come on. Wake up!" Zach said quietly while shaking me gently. "We're here." I shook my head to get rid of some of the grogginess and got up. I realized that the rest of the plane was basically empty. Zach and I got off hand in hand and went straight to our friends. We somehow managed to fit all of our luggage onto carts and went outside. I looked around, where was the limo? A few minutes later a couple Italian sports cars pulled up along with a minivan and an SUV. The boys grinned when they realized that they got to drive the Italian cars. I laughed; leave it to boys to be excited about the cars and not really care where we are. We handed our luggage to the men who got out of the SUV and minivan. The original drivers got out of the sports cars and handed each of the guys a piece of paper with instructions of how to get to where we were staying. I climbed into the front of a red Ferrari and Zach took off.

"You are having way too much fun with this." I said jokingly to Zach. He just grinned in response. It didn't take us very long to get where we were staying which, judging by the look on Zach's face, wasn't long enough. I smiled; boys. I looked around and realized that we were staying in a building right in front of the pantheon!!! I grinned.

"You're having way too much fun with this." Zach smirked quoting me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my luggage from the trunk. We walked up to the door and walked inside. The outside might not have been very nice but the inside sure was. There was marble everywhere! We checked in and discovered that we were staying in an apartment. I was a little shocked but shook it off and went to the elevators; apparently we were the first people there. I figured that everyone else would arrive just a little after us. Zach and I stepped out of the elevator and looked around. There was only one door and it was right in front of the elevator, there wasn't even a hallway. That only meant one thing; WE HAD A WHOLE ENTIRE FLOOR!!!!!!!! I opened the door the old fashioned way (with a key) and walked inside. It was beautiful. It was all white marble and dark brown wood. There was a living room right in front of us that had windows that looked out onto the square in front of the Pantheon. An 'L' shaped white leather couch was situated on a rug facing the left wall. On the wall there was a huge plasma T.V. There was a dark brown coffee table in front of it. In the left corner closest to the door there was a small closet right beside that there was a door, leading to a bedroom, I think. Halfway down the left wall, 10 feet before the T.V there was another door. The doors on the right wall copied the ones on the left. I figured the bedrooms had to be pretty big; they took up most of the floor. Zach walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"This place is nice." I turned around.

"It's better than nice. It's perfect!!" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Perfect for what?" I groaned and pushed him away.

"Zach!"

"Hey! You were the one that took it that way." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to go start unpacking." Just then the others walked in the door and gasped.

"This is beautiful!!" Bex cried.

"It's perfect!!!" exclaimed Liz. I looked at Zach pointedly. HA! I thought to myself. We decided that Bex and Liz would share a room and Macey and I would share the other. We went to the first door on the left and immediately dropped our bags. In front of us was a huge white king sized bed decked out in brown and white pillows. I sighed; it looked like heaven. Macey shook me.

"Sleep later, unpack now." She led me into a gigantic closet and I started to unpack my things. Since I packed lighter than her, I was done earlier. I walked out of the closet and back into our room. It was beautiful. We had windows that faced onto a side street where there was a cafe and people riding bikes. I sighed again; Italy was amazing. I went down a random hallway that branched off of our room and found myself in a luxurious bathroom. It was all brown and white (of course). It had a shower plus a huge jet bathtub, it also had 2 sinks, a 3 way mirror and a makeup mirror; Macey would be happy. I walked back down the hallway and into our bedroom. I went out of our bedroom and into the living room. I had wanted to go look out the windows but got a little distracted; Zach was sitting by a window looking thoughtful. Huh. That's weird; I've never seen Zach look thoughtful. I walked up and sat beside him.

"Hey."

******ZACH POV******

I didn't feel like unpacking so I just dumped my bag on the bed and walked back into the living room. I figured no one else would be out here for a while since they were all busy unpacking. I sat by the window and just stared off into space. I started thinking about the dream that I had the past night. It felt so real when I was having it. It felt almost right to tell Cammie that I loved her. Do I love her? I thought about it for a while. Yeah, I guess I do. My subconscious knew before I did and decided to tell me. That's really weird. But, I guess my subconscious was right. Cammie is an amazing girl, not to mention hot and one of the best spies. I was thinking about her when the door to her room opened. Think of the angel and the angel shall appear I thought to myself. She walked up and sat beside me.

"Hey"

"I see you managed to escape from Macey" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"That girl packs too much; she'll be in there for at least another 10 minutes." I looked at her with a questioning look. She shrugged.

"She's also really fast at unpacking."

"Oh. By the way, I never got to thank you for leaving the makeup remover. But I can't say that I'm too happy about the clothes."

"Yeah. You don't really have any clothes to wear do you? Well, that doesn't fit in very well with your legend. But I know what does." She smiled suggestively.

I lifted an eyebrow "What?"

"Shopping. We can grab you new clothes while seeing Rome. I have a feeling we're not going to get another chance." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, down to the lobby and out of the building.

We walked around Rome for the next couple hours. Stopping to see things like the coliseum and the Vatican City all the while shopping for new clothes. It was easy to see that Cammie fit well into this legend. She made me go into high end stores claiming that Macey would be upset if we didn't and that I didn't want to see Macey upset over clothes. I made sure that Cammie bought something for herself-a reminder I guess. It was around 7 P.M. when we started walking back to the apartment. Cammie was walking just a bit ahead of me. She turned around and smiled at me, laughing. I love this girl; I just need to find the perfect moment to tell her.


	11. Chapter 10 the real one

**Wow guys....over 5,000 hits!!! When I started this story I didn't expect it to grow this much!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! You guys are amazing and I know that over 5,000 hits doesn't sound like much...but it is to me! This story doesn't have much longer to go. Only 4 or 5 more chapters!!!! hope you enjoy reading this....I'm really trying to make them a lot longer to make up for my horrible short chapters before...thanks for all of the support!!! Also...I'm terribly sorry that it took me so freakin long to get this up but I have a really bad case of the TUS plague(see profile) I LOVE YOU GUYS! I really couldn't apologize enough but anyways...enjoy! :D :D **

**Chapter 10 **

**RECAP: **_Cammie was walking just a bit ahead of me. She turned around and smiled at me, laughing. I love this girl; I just need to find the perfect moment to tell her._

****CAMMIE POV****

After our major shopping/touring trip Zach and I started walking back to the apartment. I walked ahead of him a bit and turned around. I couldn't help myself; I giggled. He looked funny walking around in pink-patterned clothes. Zach smiled back.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just the fact that you look a little funny in pink-patterned clothes." I giggled again. He gasped in mock shock.

"Are you making fun of my fashion choices?" I shook my head.

"No, not at all! How could you think such a thing of me?" I said, playing along. He just smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we're almost there."

When we arrived at the apartment we were immediately attacked by an annoyed Bex.

"Where have you been?" I gave Zach a secret smile and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, just out and about." Bex looked at me suspiciously.

"Have you two been snogging in an alley?" This time it was Zach's turn to shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not." Bex rolled her eyes, I think she picked up on the fact that we weren't going to tell her. Or rather, I wasn't going to tell her until later.

"Well, while you two were 'out and about' we got our mission package from Mr. Solomon. Here, memorize."

She handed me the package and I opened it. There was nothing but a piece of paper with a letter from Mr. Solomon on it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Craig and friends. I hope you had enjoyed your short stay in Rome. At 8 o'clock your timer starts counting down. _8 o'clock? I thought to myself. That's in one hour!!! _You will all work as a team to locate and disable a nuclear bomb that is set to go off at 9 o'clock tonight. _

_Good Luck,_

_Solomon._

_P.S Practical Ladder._

I read it over and memorized it.

"Practical Ladder? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't got a clue. Obviously it's something important." Macey said with a shrug. Just then Jonathan walked out of his room looking like he just stepped out of the shower.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We just got our package from Mr. Solomon." Grant explained while I passed him the letter. I watched as he read it over, and while his eyes got the tiniest bit bigger at the end.

"What is it Jonathan?"

"Umm, well, my parents went on a mission a few years back to take down a rebel spy group, but apparently they didn't get all of them." He looked honestly worried. "The Practical Ladders (A/N: I literally flipped through a dictionary to find a name :P) are the most dangerous group of rebel spies ever known. The fact that we are being sent to take them down when my parents couldn't is kind of scary." How did he know that his parents went on a mission to take them down? They weren't supposed to tell him anything! I voiced my question out loud. Jonathan grinned.

"I snuck into their office before they left that night and 'accidentally' stumbled upon the information about their mission."

"Okay, so now we know that we have to find this spy group's base in Rome and disable their bomb. Liz, could you maybe hack into their database?" I asked.

"Sure, it shouldn't be a problem." She answered with a shrug. She went and sat down by her computer and immediately started typing. Jonas went and sat with her and they conversed quietly while working. I went into Macey and I's bedroom and looked through my bag for the comms units and Napotine patches I always carry with me. Suddenly, I heard Liz give her victory giggle; something she always does when she's successfully hacked into something. I left my bedroom and went back into the living room where everyone else was crowded around Liz's computer. She had gotten a 3D map of their base, live video feed and audio.

"Looks like these spies are in the catacombs under the city." Bex said excitedly, although I'm not sure that any of the boys could tell she was excited. I knew that she probably looked very relaxed and normal but the way she moved her hands told otherwise.

"Yes," Liz said in answer to Bex. "There are 3 different entrances; one in what used the be the basement of the coliseum, another through a grate in the Bernini Fountain in Piazza Navona and the last one is through the apparently not-so-solid gold acorn statue in The Vatican City. I suggest that Cammie and Zach take the coliseum because they know the city better than you guys do and the Vatican City and the Bernini Fountain are closer to where we are now."

"Good idea Liz! Zach and I can be team Alpha, Bex and Grant team Beta and Macey and Jonathan team Charlie." Jonas looked at me with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"I know Liz and I aren't going anywhere but can we be team Delta?" I smiled while the other girls giggled slightly and Liz blushed.

"Sure Jonas! Why not?"

"Thanks!"

With just a few more minutes of discussion, we figured out our game plan. While everyone else snuck in and knocked out every guard in sight, Zach and I would get to the place where the bomb was being held. We had a little over 5 minutes to disable the bomb-which shouldn't be a problem we were just allowing ourselves a little bit more time in case something went wrong- and get out. Liz and Jonas were staying in the apartment, monitoring the cameras and telling Teams Beta and Charlie if someone was coming their way. Liz had taken little clips of what was going on right now with the video cameras and replaced them with the live feed. This way, the guards wouldn't see Zach and I sneak into the room but Liz could still see what we were doing. The guards however would have no clue that the scene that they were seeing on their monitors was being repeated or that the footage they were watching was from close to 25 minutes ago. After all of this was figured out, we all got decked out in black and headed out separate ways. We only had 10 minutes to reach our destinations and start into the catacombs...when we ran out of those 10 minutes, the count down of the hour we had to complete this started.

We snuck into the coliseum and went into what used to be the basement (the ceiling was completely demolished). I looked around for a few seconds and realized I had no idea where the entry was.

"Turn left, then right, go down the steps, down the hallway until you reach what looks like a dead end. Look up and you will find a cord, pull it and the wall will fall into the passageway it has created!"

"Thanks Liz!!" I smiled and did what she told me, Zach right behind me. Pretty soon I had pulled the cord and the wall fell backwards away from us. I looked at Zach, smiled coyly and ducked into the darkness.

*****ZACH POV*****

Cammie and I took off, running through the streets of Rome until we got to the coliseum. Luckily, we had been there earlier today so I had memorized where all of the cameras were. We got in extremely easily, I mean come on people, you think that they would want a little more security! Anyways, we got to what looked like it used to be the basement and looked around. Judging by the look of pure concentration on Cammie's face, she had no idea where we were going either. Just as I was about to ask, Liz spoke up.

"Turn left, then right, go down the steps, down the hallway until you reach what looks like a dead end. Look up and you will find a cord, pull it and the wall will fall into the passageway it has created!"

Cammie said thanks to Liz and we followed the instructions. Cammie pulled down on the cord and the wall leaned backwards into an open space. It looked like it was a drawbridge, except backwards. Cammie turned, smiled a new kind of smile and ducked into the darkness. What was up with that smile? I mean, it wasn't like I liked it but still, hmm. I was still thinking about Cammie's smile when I pulled on my night vision goggles. Cammie was ahead of me and turned around and smirked.

"Are you coming?" I just rolled my eyes in response and jogged after her. I could already hear Bex and Grant taking people down. All of the sudden the ground that used to be cobble stones turned into white, shiny laminate tile. We turned some corners, following Liz's instructions until we arrived at the door into the place where they kept their shiny new nuclear bomb. Losers. I heard a grunt and a snap over comms and Grant whispering "Whoa. Didn't know you hit that way." I suppressed a laugh and thought that's what she said in my head. Unlike Grant, I was smart enough to not voice my opinions out loud. Soon enough, I heard another grunt and Bex saying "Oh really? Do you like this better?" I smirked, Grant really was somewhat dense sometimes. Cammie waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention back.

"You done making fun of Grant yet?" she asked.

"Not really, but it can wait." I smirked. She had already picked the lock and was holding the door open. I walked past her and right up to the bomb.

"Hey! What do yoouughs" the man's speech got all messed up when Cammie kicked him in the neck and put a Napotine patch on him. I turned back to the bomb, we only had 3 more minutes until we had to get out of here, shouldn't be a problem. Cammie stayed by the door, knocking out anyone who came near. I finished with the bomb with 1 minute to spare. I stood up and smiled, pretty good job if you ask me.

"Are you ready to go Zach?"

"Yep, let's go." I grabbed the small capsule of energizer fluid that

*****GUARD POV*****

Tonight is the night we are going to set off the bomb. I sent Seth to go enable the bomb, while I watched the screens. Nothing was happening; the other guards were walking their routes, as per usual. All of the sudden, all the screens flickered and showed men down all over the place!! What is going on? I looked at screen 5, the bomb room, and saw Seth pressing the activation button repeatedly. Other spies got in and destroyed the bomb while I sat here. Great. The boss is gonna kill me.

*****ZACH POV*****

Cammie and I met up with Bex and Grant and left through the Bernini Fountain. Bex and Cammie went ahead starting a race, while Grant and I stayed a little behind. I spent the whole time thinking about what we should do for our pay-back prank. It had to be really good in order to get them back properly. Hmm...I think I've got an idea. I'll have to talk to the boys when we get back to the apartment. It shouldn't take too much planning but we do need some buckets. Maybe we could steal some from the Janitors closet in the lobby.

*****Back in Room*****

As soon as we got into the apartment, Grant, figured out that I needed to tell him something and so we said goodnight to the girls. Goodnight consisting, for Cammie and I at least, a kiss, for Grant, Bex, Jonathan and Macey, it's a full make out session. Jonas earned an 'aww' from Cammie when he kissed her cheek and said goodnight. Jonas and I eventually pulled Grant and Jonathan off of their girlfriends and into our rooms. Jonas and Jonathan showed up in our room about 2 minutes later via air ducks and I couldn't help thinking that it was Cammie's favourite way.

"What is it?" Grant demanded crossing his arms.

"What is what?" I asked while flopping down on my bed.

"Zach!" Jonas complained. "Don't do this again! We can always go and get Bex to come beat you up."

"Okay, okay!" I said with my arms up in surrender. While I can take Grant, Jonas and Jonathan, I'm actually kind of scared of Bex. "Not like that would make a difference." They all just rolled their eyes at me.

"What is it?" Grant asked again, even more annoyed this time.

"I've got an idea for a prank. " I smirked when Grant grinned and rubbed his hands together.

*************************************************

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I rolled over and looked at the clock; 5:00 A.M. Time to start our prank. I got up and put on all of the black clothes I wore just a couple hours ago and crept out of the room with Grant right behind me. We got Jonathan and Jonas and went over to the girl's rooms. Grant and Jonas went into Bex and Liz's while Jonathan and I went into Cammie's and Macey's.

"Good luck man; once Macey's finds out what happened she's going to kill you."

"Thanks for the self-esteem booster." I just smirked and walked over to the closet. I pulled out a big black garbage bag and started shoving clothes in. I had decided to leave her some clothes. But, being me, I left her clothes that Macey would most definitely approve of. Examples: mini-skirts, high heels, tank tops, and dresses. No jeans, no t-shirts and no sweaters. I looked over and saw Jonathan loading up his 5th garbage bag and smirked; she really takes too much clothing. I started down the hallway to where the bathroom was. The counter was covered in makeup, hair products, and face moisturizers. Jonathan came up behind me and observed the counter.

"Where the hell do they put all this stuff?" He whispered.

"I have no idea! What are we supposed to take?" I asked

"Everything I guess." Jonathan shrugged and just started sweeping the counter and shoving everything into a new garbage bag that materialized in his hands.

"Just leave them their tooth brushes; we can't be that cruel. I don't want to kiss a person with bad breath thanks!" I smirked and nodded.

Once we had loaded everything up we took all of the bags to Grant and I's room and put them into a compartment behind the cupboards. Jonas and Grant stuck them in the same compartment in Jonas's room. Jonathan and I grabbed our buckets which we had stolen earlier and filled them to the brim with water. I checked the clock and found that it was almost 6:00 A.M! Whoa. Cleaning out their room of all their personal items took a really long time. I grinned at Jonathan and we left the room.

We snuck into Cammie's and Macey's room again and walked over to her side of the bed. Jonathan looked at me and mouthed "3, 2, 1". At 1 we dumped the buckets full of water onto the girls.

"Good morning" I whispered into her ear while smirking. Two seconds later I heard Macey scream.


	12. Explanation

Hey guys…so it's been what? Two years since this was updated, and I figured I owed some people an explanation…slash people are still reading it..and I've kinda left them without an ending…so. Here we go. I gave up on the story because it really isn't that great and I just couldn't get myself to write, and for that, I'm truly sorry…

BUT! I can tell you what happens…I think…when I last updated the team was in Rome and had just finished disabling a nuclear bomb…the boy pranked the girls back…annddd Zach had just recently discovered that he loved Cammie. And the two of them were having the same dream, both were interrupted however. Okay. So basically what was supposed to happen from there is: uhm…they're supposed to go on doing missions…the next one was in China I believe..Cammie is being followed, which is crazy because hello. It's cammie. Uhm. Then the risk of the following increases and come to a climax when cammie gets kidnapped by the terrorist group..uhm something ladders..you know the guys who had the nuclear bomb in rome. And she's been held and tortured…in what liz and Jonas discover to be a underwater cave HQ (in the Mediterranean sea) and the dangers really intense because it wasn't set up by Solomon…it's actually happening. Anyways, they go and have to rescue her…she can barely move, sach gets shot multiple times and grant is tazered. (or however you spell that word) and…then she wakes up and is ridiculously confused..she's in a white room, with no door or windows, it's hard to differentiate between the ceiling and the floor. She's attached to an iv and is lying on a hard metal bench..she starts screaming ,and then feels drugs seep into her veins and loses consciousness. Wakes up, finds everyone , and everything is awesome. Theres a little unspoken awkwardness between cammie and zach because they both love each other, but can't seem to tell one another. And then..EPILOGUE! yay. They are up on the roof, it's a re-creation of their combined dreams, although neither one is able to recall that quite yet. Then, they reach the part where the dream cuts off before (go re-read if needed…sorry :/) and….then they finally tell each other that they love one another…and fireworks go off or something cheesy. Done. YAAY I'm sorry that I didn't do this sooner, I kept meaning to..but life is too busy..I'm only doing this because I'm procrastinating (what a surprise ;) ) I'M SORRYY! I HOPE YOU KIND OF LIKE THE ENDING….GO AND RE-FRESH IF NEEDED


End file.
